


In the Dead of Night

by iwaoikawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFWish, commission, handjob, lev is a horny teen, yaku is weak for the beanstalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoikawaii/pseuds/iwaoikawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev wraps wraps his arms around Yaku instantly, nuzzling into his neck from behind. Yaku puts his hand on Lev’s and closes his eyes, already starting to feel drowsy. He feels the light pressure of a kiss on his shoulder before he starts to fall asleep.</p><p>“Yaku-san.” He moves a little bit but doesn’t say anything. “Yaku-san.”</p><p>“Hmm?” he yawns, pulled out of his almost sleep state and turns his head a little bit. “What is it?”</p><p>“I can’t sleep.”</p><p>“Just close your eyes and relax.”</p><p>“I can’t. I’m hard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was commissioned to me by icedjellytea of tumblr! It's my first time writing this pairing, but they're adorable and I love them so I hope you like it!

“Here you go, Yaku-san!” Lex says excitedly as he tosses the libero a shirt. Yaku catches it and his eye twitches when he holds it up.

“Lev, this shirt is three times my size,” he says with annoyance but sometimes Lev is a little slow an- 

“Oh, I know! You can wear it as a nightgown,” Lev replies with a grin, even going so far as to give him a thumbs up sign. 

And sometimes he’s just an idiot on purpose.

Yaku tosses it back as hard as he can before going to his gym bag. “I’ll just wear my practice clothes.”

Lev’s face falls and he looks down at the shirt. “B-But…” 

Yaku makes the mistake of looking at Lev and instantly feels like he’s kicked an oversized puppy. Lev looks down, lip quivering and Yaku mentally curses because he _knows_ Lev is doing it on purpose. He’s so weak to that look — it’s why he agreed to spend the night in the first place.  

“Fine, fine,” he says with a defeated sigh. He starts to say he’s never going to do it again but he’s interrupted with a bear hug. 

“You’re gonna look so cute, Yaku-san!” Lev squeals excitedly, squeezing the third year.

“Enough or I won’t do it!” Yaku tries to snap but he’s also weak to Lev’s bear hugs and he hates how stupidly in love he is with this idiot. “Get off so I can change,” he mumbles, grabbing the shirt when Lev immediately lets go.

“I’ll wait here for you!” Lev hums as he crawls into bed.

Yaku goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change, wondering how many times he’s stayed over. It’s often enough that Lev keeps a toothbrush for him which is sort of cute — not that he’ll ever admit it. 

He used to fight it before, but now he just sort of agrees as long as neither of them have exams the next day. He’s gotten used to Lev’s warmth wrapped around him at night. The only downside Yaku really sees is that he misses his bed; if Lev were to sleep over his feet would probably touch the ground from how long his legs are. 

He pulls the shirt on and groans when he looks at himself in the mirror. It stops just above his knee and Lev was right — it looks _exactly_ like a nightgown. Embarrassed, he Yaku takes his time folding his clothes before going back into Lev’s room.

The teen’s face visibly brightens when Yaku walks in. “Ah, you look so cute!" 

“Shut up!” Yaku snaps, avoiding Lev’s gaze in hopes he wouldn’t see the blush on his face. Lev grins and pats the bed before Yaku turns off the light and climbs into bed. Lev wraps wraps his arms around Yaku instantly, nuzzling into his neck from behind. Yaku puts his hand on Lev’s and closes his eyes, already starting to feel drowsy. He feels the light pressure of a kiss on his shoulder before he starts to fall asleep.

“Yaku-san.” He moves a little bit but doesn’t say anything. “ _Yaku-san._ ”

“Hmm?” he yawns, pulled out of his almost sleep state and turns his head a little bit. “What is it?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Just close your eyes and relax.”

“I can’t. I’m hard.” 

It’s quiet for a few moments before Yaku feels the hardness behind him and his eyes widen a little. “You’re _what_?” he says incredulously, waking up completely. He looks back at Lev in disbelief. 

“I’m sorry! It’s just, you’re wearing my shirt and it looks like a dress and your legs feel nice and your hair smells good an-“

“This is the smell of _your_ shampoo!"  

“I know but it smells different on you, Yaku-san!” Lev whines, squeezing Yaku just a little bit tighter. Yaku blushes when he feels Lev’s erection again and quickly looks away. It’s not that they hadn’t been… intimate. They’d never had sex but they’d had intense make-out sessions and messed around. Still, it made Yaku a little shy — especially because Lev was a first year. Plus it was never this sudden; there was always buildup. 

“You need to sleep soon, we have practice in the morning. Kuroo will be pissed if you’re late again,” Yaku tries to argue, hoping that maybe it’ll somehow calm the teen. Lev bites his lip and nods, looking defeated.

“I know. I-I’ll try again,” he says, squirming uncomfortably. Yaku sits up, thinking for a few moments before turning to look at him. 

“Will it help if I get you off?”

Lev blinks, waiting for Yaku to take it back but when he doesn’t he nods excitedly. 

“Please! I’ll make it as quick as I can, I promise!”

“Don’t say it like that, stupid!” Yaku snaps, face getting hot but he can’t help the excited feeling. He takes a breath before climbing over Lev, hovering above him. Lev almost _whimpers_ at the look of intensity his boyfriend gives him and Yaku reaches down to pull Lev’s erection out of his shorts, never breaking the eye contact. Lev hisses at the feel of Yaku’s hand around him, swallowing thickly as Yaku begins to stroke him. He arches his pelvis up, making it easier for Yaku to stroke his entire length.

“Yaku-san,” he moans out as his eyes flutter closed. Yaku picks up his pace and thumbs Lev’s tip, feeling pre-come ooze out. “T-That feels _amazing_ , Yaku-san!”

Yaku’s face heats up at the praise but he keeps going, deciding to lean down and kiss Lev to keep him from talking. Lev kisses him back eagerly and wraps his arms around Yaku’s neck to deepen the kiss. Yaku tightens his grip around Lev’s shaft and uses the pre-come to move as fast as he can, thumbing the head every time he comes back up. Lev moans loudly into his mouth, accidentally biting Yaku’s lip which only makes the libero move faster in excitement. 

“A-Ah, I’m close!” Lev moans out, breaking the kiss to press his head back into the pillow. Yaku looks down at him, watching his face contort with pleasure as he keeps his pace, waiting for the exact moment Lev comes undone. Lev opens his eyes to say something else, but when he sees the look of intensity on Yaku’s face he comes with a long, loud moan. His pelvis twitches forward into Yaku’s hand, riding out his orgasm until he slows, bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat. Yaku lets go and lays beside Lev, waiting to catch his breath before getting up to get a towel. 

When he comes back, he’s almost surprised at what he sees — Lev’s eyes are closed and he’s breathing normally, almost like he’s sleeping.

“Oi, don’t go to sleep with _that_ all over you!” Yaku scolds, holding Lev’s limp arm up to clean his stomach off.

“But Yaku-san will take care of me,” Lev hums sleepily, smiling without opening his eyes. Yaku clicks his tongue at the comment, trying to be annoyed but Lev looks adorable when he sleeps and he gives up. He smiles at Lev’s sleeping face before pulling off his shirt and climbing into bed. 

Lev pulls Yaku into his arms, nuzzling into his neck again and Yaku is pleased to not feel hardness behind him. 

Only now…

“Hey, Lev?” Yaku waits a few moments before repeating his name, wanting to make sure his suspicions were correct. 

Yep, now _he’s_ hard.

“Lev?” He moves his elbow gently, trying to nudge the first year awake but nothing happens. Yaku groans, mentally kicking himself for not realizing his erection sooner.

He hated this kid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr - aceiwa-chan.tumblr.com


End file.
